During inclement or windy weather, it can be dangerous to open a window. The force of the wind against the exterior of a window can cause the window sash to fly inward due to structural failure of the window. A pressure differential between the inside and outside of a structure can also cause a window sash to move unexpectedly and with great force. In most situations, tilt latches will remain extended, keeping the sash in place. But under some extreme conditions, the various window components deform to a degree that the tilt latches retract, putting higher stresses on the other window hardware which can lead to further failures and the sash is free to swing inward, causing damage or death.
It would be beneficial to automatically prevent a window from tilting during inclement, windy, or pressure differential conditions that might present a danger of a sudden, forceful window failure or movement. An automatic lock would prevent the window from tilting inward under such conditions.